Aerial vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), have been developed for a wide range of applications including surveillance, search and rescue operations, exploration, and other fields. Such UAVs can carry onboard cameras to capture still images and video images.
It may be desirable for the UAV to have a continuous access to a user terminal or a network during the flight. The user terminal may be a remote controller or a ground terminal. However, a conventional dedicated link between the UAV and user terminal may not guarantee a stable and continuous communication during the whole flight.